Fall Asleep Safely
by Dakk Tribal
Summary: 05 - Seven wondered what it was about King that interested her, and hopefully she would find out soon... / KingxSeven


"A simple skirmish. In and out in less than an hour they said," Seven sat down on a fallen boulder, placing her whipblade next to her as the ruins of what had once been a building lay collapsed around her. This was the result of an hour spent on one battle, and there were as many as six more buildings like that that lay beyond where she sat. All of those were because of the use of an eidolon her Class had summoned to battle a giant machine. That machine was now a heap of junk being sent to a scrap yard, and she was resting. The rest of her class was doing the clean up and she had decided to stay behind and clean up the stragglers left behind.

Not that she had expected to find any, but she did check around and found nothing but a few flans so she had done her job.

Still, the mission they had been sent on had taken over three hours instead of one, and that irked her. That meant more papers to fill out and she was not in the mood to fill out what she had seen.

Heavy footsteps got her attention, and she saw that it was one of her fellow Class Zero teammates. A tall teenager named King, and while he had such a royal name he was (much like the girl named Queen who was also in Class Zero) not the leader of the Class. Seven honestly could not see him being a leader, though he was decent at giving instructions to the rest of the class when deemed necessary. He was a man of few words otherwise.

"Hey King, how'd the recon go?"

He appeared before her and despite the scorch marks on the front of his uniform he appeared to be unscathed, which was good. "Nothing to worry about, Seven."

"Good," she replied, surprised to find herself yawning. _'That came out of nowhere...'_ She didn't think this fight would have worn her out so much.

King looked around, as he was looking for something, "Everyone else is away?"

Running her hands through her silver hair, Seven nodded once, "Yup, it's just us. Guess we're the rear guard or back-up in case something goes wrong."

Realizing that there was nothing more that could be done, not to mention the feeling of his body weighing a ton from the combat he had taken part in, King went and took a seat next to Seven. "This is the part I hate the most."

Finishing another yawn, Seven looked at him, "What?"

"This. The inactivity between battles, it's rather boring in my opinion," he said with some amount of annoyance in his voice.

Seven was oddly amused that King was speaking his mind. "Well, I enjoy them to a degree. The quiet that follows the heat of battle can be quite comforting."

"You are oddly relaxed in that sort of way. I've heard that some of the other Classes are intimidated by you," King said.

Seven shrugged her shoulders, "It's the hair I think, or my tough appearance, but I don't know. The same could be said about you. The guys think you'll shoot them if they look at you the wrong way."

For a split second Seven thought she saw a smirk form on King's lips, but it faded like a shadow before she could look again. "I don't think so. Appearances can be very deceiving, especially for us."

"It's a talent," Seven stretched her arms up over her head, and now she was really starting to feel tired, "Damn. I think I might fall asleep if I'm not careful."

"Then why don't you go ahead and take one?"

She shook her head, "No, if I did that it'd be seen as irresponsible behavior on my part." Though she had to admit, a nap did sound like a pleasant idea regardless.

"But if you work yourself to exhaustion then that would be seen as more irresponsible. Rest if you need it."

She gave him a smile, "Are you worried about me?"

King remained silent on that matter, "If you wish to rest, I'll be on the lookout for enemies while you do so."

While Seven couldn't figure out why King was so worried over her well being, even as well as she had known him she still didn't know his true feelings; she did like what he proposed. "If you don't mind taking the fall, then I suppose it would be alright." She decided to slide down the boulder and sit on the ground where King was. "Thanks."

King didn't say anything, but as well as she knew him, Seven knew that he was glad to help out.

Propping her legs up Seven laid her head on her knees and decided to take what she hoped was a quick nap. She was out like a light within moments of shutting her eyes.

A loud sound brought Seven out of her slumber. Rolling onto her back she found a couple of things different from before she had fallen asleep. The first was that she was no longer sleeping on the ground, and was now sitting on King's lap with his left hand on her leg. The second was the somewhat loud sound. Turns out it was King himself, snoring. He had fallen asleep somewhere down the line.

Despite being in his lap, something she didn't mind anyway but had not asked for, Seven couldn't help but smile when she saw his sleeping face. Despite the seriousness of his exterior she couldn't help but notice something. _'He's looks so adorable when he's asleep...'_


End file.
